A Watchmen Returns
by Batmarcus
Summary: Months after their sojourn into another universe, the Titans return, backed by The Outsiders. Get ready for a Watchman to return! Sequel to A Watchmen Arrives! Co-authored with MaxGentlman 1
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome all to the first chapter of our sequel to A Watchmen Arrives! A Watchmen Returns. We hope you like it! And thanks go out to me friend and co-author MaxGentlman 1!**

 **Disclaimer: We still have no claim to Teen Titans or Watchmen.**

* * *

Dimitri Lousteau, a local underworld celebrity. Equally at home in high-class art shows and shady, back-alley crimes. A former mob enforcer, he now runs a nightclub on the west side. Thumping music, colorful lights, and a hint of danger lure in chic young patrons from all over the city; and it's here where we'll find him.

* * *

 **-Nightclub Peacock, 9:43 PM-**

In the midst of those flashing lights and blaring music, three girls were sliding through the group of people with ease, making their way to the stage.

"Do you all really have to do this?" Raven asked through their comm. units.

"Oh, come on, it won't be too bad." Jenny said carefully, "Yeah, you might even have had a little fun had you come along." Jinx said and Raven could tell just by her tone she was smiling as she, Terra, and Jenny headed to the stage.

"I really doubt that." Raven muttered as the other three girls made it to the stage inside the club, "Raven, we have got to get you to go out more." Terra said seriously.

"We just need to keep people's attention for a while, and with the three of us how can people not stare and listen?" Jinx asked simply.

"They can't." Jenny said simply, smirking.

The trio made it to the end of the crowded dance floor and climbed onto the stage where instruments were setup for the bands that played the club every other night. Terra sat herself down at the drums while Jinx stepped up to the mic and Jenny picked up an electric guitar. Checking that the amps were turned on and plugged in, Jenny took the pick and struck a chord, causing the entire club to look to the stage in curiosity. Some stage lights then came on, shining brightly on the teenage heroines.

Most of the crowd was silent while some murmured amongst themselves and they could here some men giving them cat calls from one end of the room. Jinx just smirked, knowing that she got their attention.

"One. Two. One, two, three, four." She counted them in. Jenny then began to strum a hard rock chord on the guitar and Terra joined in after a few seconds before Jinx grabber the mic stand and leaned into the microphone.

"I'm gonna cast a spell on you.  
You're gonna do what I want you to.  
Mix it up here in my little bowl,  
say a few words and you'll lose control.  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(Put a spell on you)

As she continued to sing on stage, a young man stood amongst the crowd; surveying the area, looking for his target. As he looked around, he put his finger to his ear and spoke.

"Gizmo, you spot him yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, Rorschach, though it would help if you blinked less." He responded over the comm. link. Sure enough, the young man was in fact, Carter Kovacs, a.k.a. Rorschach. While the girls were distracting the audience onstage, Rorschach was having Gizmo scan the room for Dimitri using a contact lens camera that he had in his right eye.

"Quit joking about and do your job." He said firmly as he continued to look around the room carefully as the song continued.

"You'll feel the fog  
as I cloud your mind.  
You'll get dizzy  
when I make a sign.  
You'll wake up in the dead of night,  
missing me when I'm out of sight.  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(Oh yeah)

With this little cobweb potion,  
you'll fall into dark devotion.  
If you ever lose affection,  
I can change your whole direction.  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
(I'm gonna put a spell on you)  
I'm a Hex Girl,  
and I'm gonna put a spell on you.  
We're gonna put a spell on all of you!"

The song ended and the whole room erupted into cheers for the three heroines' performance. The applause died down as two large bouncers made their way through the crowd, shoving aside some of the patrons as they did. When they reached the stage, they separated to show a man that was standing behind them. The man seemed to be in his mid to late twenties; he was tall, skinny, had greasy black hair and was smoking a cigarette.

He then climbed up onto the stage and stood before the trio. Now that he was standing right in front of her, Jinx noticed that he slouched and was very pale, probably due to the cigarettes. She had no doubts that this was their guy, crime lord Dimitri Lousteau.

"Well, well, you three are a great show, in more ways than one." He said in a heavy French accent, and Jinx did her best not to pull back in disgust as the man eyed them like meat.

"Thank you, we try." Jinx said, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

From the back of the room, Carter sighted the man talking to the girls. Narrowing his eyes and making sure no one was looking he slid his mask on and tapped his comm, "Gizmo, we got him, tell the others to feel free to move in when they want. Something tells me that he has more guards than what we see."

"Got it, we're all en route. ETA six or seven minutes." Gizmo answered back.

'Perfect, gives me some play time.' Carter thought, smirking beneath his mask as he began to approach the stage.

Back with the girls, Dimitiri continued to eye them and spoke again, "You know, you three should consider making yourselves a full time act here, I'm sure we could make it worth your while." He said, taking a few steps closer.

"Is that right?" Terra asked skeptically as Jenny smirked, setting down the guitar as she saw people parting in the crowd.

"Yeah, you could make a whole lot of money, and you could have all of this." He said, gesturing to himself.

The stink of his breath very nearly made them all retch, but they kept their calm and lunch as Jinx spoke, "Thanks for the ummm... tempting offer, but I'm a little too busy to do this every night. Besides that, I'm happy with the man I'm with now." She said casually.

"Is that right? Are you sure? I am sure that I can show you what a real man is." He said.

"I'm pretty sure the lady said no." Said a gruff voice from behind his bouncers.

Dimitri and the bouncers turned around and Dimitri's eyes widened when he found Rorschach standing in the middle of the dance floor. He stood there, his mask shifting, his body language stoic. Dimitri gulped a lump that formed in his throat and took a drag of his cigarette to try calm his nerves.

Breathing out the large breath of smoke, Dimitri regained his composure.

"Everyone who doesn't work for me, clear out." He ordered but only got confused murmurs from the crowd of people, "NOW!" He yelled loudly, causing all the patrons of the club to run out as fast as they possibly could. As soon as the room cleared out, all that was left in view were Dimitri, his bodyguards, Rorschach, and the girls. Dimitri took yet another drag on his cigarette and climbed down from the stage.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the big bad Rorschach. And I take it these fine foxes are members of the Titans?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You guess right. You're going to jail, Dimitri. Forgery, fraud, drug dealing; only three crimes on the long list that is your rap sheet." Rorschach said in his low, threatening voice.

"Oh, come on; Rorschach, baby, let's cut a deal, eh? Whatever you want I can-"

"No deal. You may have gotten away with bribes in Gotham, but not with us." Rorschach cut him off.

"Oh, so the big man wants to prove he's got the cajones to take on Dimitri, eh? You think you got juice? Show your bling and let me shine you." Dimitri said, trying to sound threatening but only making everyone in the room look confused.

"Uh, I have no idea what your saying." Rorschach said, completely confused.

"Yeah! And your suit sucks!" Jenny yelled. That seemed to strike a nerve with Dimitri. His eyes widened and became red with anger. He began to grind his teeth, biting the butt of his cigarette before letting out a scream and pulling out a gun that was equivalent to a hand cannon.

"Oooh! Let's dance!" He yelled furiously and aimed his gun at Jenny, pulling back the hammer and ready to pull the trigger.

Several things then happened at once: Rorschach leaped forwards, seizing the man around his wrist and wrenching the gun downwards so that Dimitri literally shot himself in the foot. Dimitri fell to the ground in a heap, screaming his lungs out. Just then, Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Night Owl came smashing in through the club's skylight. The door was thrown off it's hinges as Cyborg, Beast Boy, Mammoth, and Gizmo came in as well.

Even as they all arrived, Dimitri's bodyguards began to flood in from both backstage and from other places around the club and surrounded the heroes as they gazed around.

"Oh, you gone and did it now; none of you are getting out of here." Dimitri gloated through clenched teeth.

"Is that right, because I think that you're just going to have to pay for a lot of people's hospital bills before heading to prison." Night Owl said.

"Yeah, me too." Rorschach said as all of them and the girls on stage sprang into action, attacking the guards. The DJ, seeing no way to really get out, decided that the best thing for him to do was to wait and watch.

Scooting over to his computer and pulling up the playlist, he played one of the songs that was going to play that evening. The music began to play, a distorted-sounding electric guitar riff blared over the club's speakers, soon followed by the drums. Hearing the music, Jinx began to smirk as everyone looked at everyone else as she began to sing along to the track.

"I don't really wanna wake you  
I just came to get my things  
But the pretty lil' thing lying there beside you  
Better take off my wedding ring  
Hey, girl, do you really wanna do this  
You don't know what you're stepping in  
He's got more where that came from  
You're not so special in the end

I'm messing up the place  
Kicking down the door  
Never wanna see his face no more,"

The team then exploded into their attack.

(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better wake up

(Robin and Starfire tackled two guards each, disarming them and knocking them out cold.)

(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better run  
(He's gone) First thing in the morning  
Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun

(Ooh, ooh) Tells you that he loves you

(Rorschach and Nite Owl used each others strengths to their advantage, using each other as springboards and having each others backs.)

(Ooh, ooh) Then he take it all back  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

Uh-oh, now he's got you  
Right where he thinks you belong  
Did he bite you on the neck  
Right before the job was done  
And does he ask about your mama  
Does he sing your song when you get mad  
Well, I been there, done that many times  
And all the kicking and the screaming won't bring him back

(Beast Boy partnered up with Terra, who he just saved from being shot in the back by one of the guards. She looked back to see him smile, a look that said "You owe me one". That was until another guard tried to stab him in the back by punching the guard in the face with and earth fist. Beast Boy looked to see what she did and she smirked back at him, a look that said "Now we're even".)

I'm messing up the place  
Kicking down the door  
Never wanna see his face no more

(Mammoth was grabbed by the arms by a groups of guards, who tried to restrain the massive red-haired giant, who merely laughed at their pathetic attack before lifting his arms and slamming the guard against each other, knocking them out cold.)

(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better wake up  
(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better run  
(He's gone) First thing in the morning  
Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun  
(Ooh, ooh) Tells you that he loves you  
(Ooh, ooh) Then he take it all back  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

(Cyborg and Gizmo stood together, taking out guards left and right with their sonic canon and machine guns respectively. Since switching sides, Gizmo only loaded his guns with rubber bullets. They may be non-lethal, but they hurt a kick to the face.)

(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you  
(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you  
(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you  
(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you  
(Watch out, watch out) We're gonna get you

(Silk Spectre was flipping and dodging the guards' attacks and countering them with ease. It was if she weren't even trying, she was just having fun with it.)

(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better wake up  
(Ooh, ooh) Girl, you better run  
(He's gone) First thing in the morning  
Faster than a bullet coming out of that gun  
(Ooh, ooh) Tells you that he loves you  
(Ooh, ooh) Then he take it all back  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

(While everyone was fighting however, Dimitri made his way over to the sidelines and propped himself against a table. He took out his gun again and scanned the fight for a target. If he was going down, he sure as hell was taking one of them with him. His target showed itself when he noticed the distracted Jinx. He pulled back the hammer again and aimed down the sights.)

Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder  
Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

(Knocking out one last guard, Rorschach turned and saw Dimitri aiming his gun. Time seemed to slow down as he looked to where he was aiming and his heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw his target. Not wasting a second, He rocketed forward to get between Dimitri's gun and his girlfriend.)

Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

The sound of Dimitri's gun exploded through the air of the nightclub. The bullet flew through the air at hundreds of miles per hour, but before it even made it a couple of feet, Rorschach got in the way and fell to the ground.

"Rorschach!" Robin yelled.

"No!" Jinx screamed in horror.

The Titans were paralyzed with shock at seeing their teammate get shot. As they stood in their spots, Dimitri began to laugh at his action. It wasn't a maniacal laugh like that of the Joker, but rather a very subtle continued to do so as he began to limp toward the heroes body.

When he was right next to him, he used his bad leg to flip Rorschach face-up while using his good leg for balance. Rorschach's body was limp with his arms at his sides and his right hand balled into a fist. Dimitri just continued to chuckle but stopped when Rorschach's balled fist fell open, revealing a 44. caliber bullet with a very small amount of blood on the tip of it. Dimitri's eyes widened when he figured out what had happened.

"Oh shi-" He started before being cut off by Rorschach's boot heel to his face, followed by being sweep kicked and having his other leg broken, making the crime lord scream again before being knocked unconscious by Rorschach's fist.

"Language." Rorschach said simply, rubbing his fist.

"Well that was fun; great singing by the way, Jinx." He said, smiling over at her as they all just stared at him for a second.

"What? Is there something on my mask?" He asked in a casual voice as he placed cuffs on the now unconscious man right before Jinx walked over and slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again! Seriously, we thought he got you!" She scolded, hitting him a few more times before he caught her arm and held it there, "Okay, okay, sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt and I knew I could get it." He said.

"That's another thing: Did you just catch a bullet!?" Jinx demanded, now sounding more curious than angry, a little worried as she looked at his hand that had a little blood coming from it.

"Yes, yes I did. I haven't had to do that a while; I sort of forgot how much it hurts." He said as the police and several ambulances arrived with sirens blaring.

"I didn't even really know that you could do that, did any of you?" Jinx asked, looking to the other Titans and Outsiders. Terra stepped forward, "Yeah, I mean, Slade told me he could way back when, but I thought he was exaggerating." Terra shrugged as they left the club through the smashed sky light with her and Raven providing the boost.

"Well, no, he wasn't. Listen, we can talk more later, after all this, I think we've all earned a good night's sleep." Rorschach said and it was as he said it that they all suddenly realized just how tired they really were. So, with nods and goodbyes, they all set out to the Tower and The Vault respectively. Rorschach couldn't help but smile as he lead his team back.

In the few months since the return from the other dimension, things had gone well. The new arrivals had managed to situate themselves well, and Danny and Jenny had joined the Outsiders and Titans, becoming the only people to simultaneously serve on both teams, not that they minded really. As he walked into The Vault, holding Jinx's hand, Rorschach couldn't help but wonder how long the peace would last before another problem arose, as it usually did.

-Titans Tower, Later that Night-

Everyone in the Tower was sleeping soundly, enjoying a solid night, until the intruder/attack alarm went off, waking them all. They rushed from their beds, Beast Boy being forcibly woken and dragged by Cyborg. As they stood in front of the main door to the Tower, it began to dent then slowly it peeled open.

They all braced for an attack, but it didn't come. Instead, the flashing red lights revealed a young man about their own age. He wore a blue and black turtleneck unitard with white zig-zag patterns all over it, and had long, black hair that ran down to his shoulders, and seemed fairly muscular.

"Aqualad?" Robin asked confused.

"Your trash is in my ocean." He said seriously.

-The Vault-

Carter lay in his bed, sleeping heavily. The mission and fight during had taken a lot out of him. As he slept, he tossed and turned frantically. He kept hearing a familiar voice call out to him; calling his name. He couldn't place his finger on who the voice belonged to, but as he was trying to figure it out, he heard it whisper in his ear "I'm coming back... Grandson." It said deviously.

Just after the voice said that, Carter shot up from his bed in a cold sweat. As he panted and wiped his face, he heard his communicator go off on his bedside table. He picked it up and answered, not bothering to put his Rorschach mask on. Another thing that had changed over the past months was that the team had become more open with their identities, at least those who wore masks or had identities that needed to be secret in the first place.

"This is Rorschach." He said, tired but alert.

"Rorschach, we need you at the Tower. Bring your team also, this concerns them as well." Robin said.

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can." Carter answered before hanging up and getting out of bed to suit-up.


	2. Power Struggle

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to, chapter 2 of A Watchmen Returns! You thought we forgot? Well we didn't we have been working on it for a while, but we started new stories (both together and seperately), and then life did that thing where stuff keeps happening at really inconvenient times for me (Batmarcus). However things are getting better, and we finally got to finish this chapter! Thanks go of course to my friend, co-author and beta MaxGentlman1, go check him out when your done here he's great! Also thanks to Moheart 7 who created the coverart for this story as well as some awesome pics of characters, find both on his Deviant Art profile as well as other awesome pics and characters.**

 **Disclaimer: No in that time we didn't get to own Watchmen or Teen Titans/DC.**

 **With all that finally said;**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As the Outsiders headed off to the Tower, Jinx glanced at Carter, who was a little more quiet than usual.

"Carter, are you alright?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah, just a bad dream is all, nothing major. It happens to all of us from time to time after all." He said, shrugging, though a part of him wondered. That had been a nightmare unlike any he had ever had before. It could mean something, but for now he had other concerns.

* * *

 **-Titans Tower-**

When they arrived at the Tower, they were surprised to find Aqualad there with the Titans. When they walked in, he started talking immediately as the screen behind him came to life.

"I recently discovered an undersea fortress fifty miles off of the coast, built by the former headmaster of the H.I.V.E Academy, Brother Blood, I'm pretty sure you guys are familiar with him." Most of the Outsiders, Rorschach included had a brief flashback of their time as HIVE students. "Yeah, you could say that." Jinx sighed.

"However, after I went undercover as a brainwashed student, wrecked his school and stole his top graduates to the right side, we sort of lost touch." Rorschach said carefully.

"Yeah, that's because Blood moved out of your neighborhood and into mine. I tried to take him down on my own, but Blood used his mental powers to jam my telepathy. With no fish to help me..." Aqualad trailed off, but Beast Boy finished for him from his spot beside Terra; "You got schooled?" He guessed.

"Yeah, pretty much. However, I was able to reach a contact within the base who told me what they are planning." He took out a flash drive from his suit and put it into one of the ports on the computer, pulling up the file that it held.

The file showed a 3D blueprint of a large, dome-like structure built on and around an island. The dome opened like an observatory, revealing a giant cannon that was wired to a series of industrial generators.

"Blood and the HIVE have set up shop on a remote island off the coast. They've created an energy cannon that can generate enough power to wipe out all of Jump City with a blast force of at least twenty kilotons." Aqualad explained, getting gasps from everyone in the room.

"That's equivalent to the Fat Man bomb!" Robin exclaimed.

"I know, but the key word is 'at least', as in that's its minimum." Aqualad reiterated, worrying the heroes even more.

"That's horrible." Night Owl said.

"It get's worse." Aqualad said.

"Of course it does." Rorschach sighed but Aqualad turned to him and looked him in the eyes as he spoke, "That cannon isn't just powered by any power source. According to the plant, it's powered by Tachyon energy as well." He said and they all gasped and Rorschach gaped at him.

"You can't be serious, how could he even be able to access those!? No one can; just me!" He demanded.

"No, according again to the plant, they found a way to replicate your tachyon ability. They've been studying how your body channeled and produced them from your time in the school, and now they want to put it to good use, or rather bad use." He said carefully. Rorschach was fuming, his anger bubbling up so it seemed to roll off him in waves. He felt violated; Blood stealing this ability and what was worse, using it for something like this.

"I'm going to take him apart with my own two hands, and while he's being dealt with, you all can destroy the cannon safely." Rorschach said, but it was Cyborg who saw a problem with this,

"You can't, or rather you shouldn't. You need to be the one after the bomb. No one knows Tachyons like you do. One wrong move and we all could be dust."

"He's right, Rorschach," Robin said, "If anyone can disarm that cannon, you can."

Rorschach wanted to argue with him, but he had a point. He knew more about tachyons then either Cyborg or Gizmo; he was the best chance they had to disarm it. So, swallowing his pride for the time being, Rorschach agreed.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" He asked.

Robin began to break down a plan as Rorschach stood off to the side, thinking on everything, "We have until sunset today before the device is operational." Aqualad said and they all nodded.

* * *

 **-Titans Ocean Hanger, a few hours later-**

The Titans and Outsiders were seated in a large, specially-designed submarine. Everyone but Beast Boy and Aqualad were inside.

"All systems are a go." Rorschach said from his seat after checking over each system that needed to be checked.

"Prepare for launch." Robin said as the submarine was dropped from the place it had been suspended, facing downwards so the ship fell deep into the water, where Aqualad and a fish Beast Boy were waiting for them as the engines engaged.

Once the sub was completely submerged and its diagnostics checked out, Cyborg activated the main thrusters, beginning their journey through the deep.

The team's time in the sub was a quiet one. The Titans and Outsiders just tried to pass the time as best they could. Mammoth was trying and failing to get comfortable due to the sub's cramped space, Gizmo was passing time by playing Tetris on his back console, while Terra levitated three small pebbles above her hand like meditation balls. Rorschach on the other hand, he was far from come and way passed tense. He was twitchy and ready for action, any action. When he finds Blood, he'll make him pay for perverting his powers like this.

"Yo, guys, something's coming up on the scanners." Cyborg called from the pilot seat.

"There!" Starfire said, pointing at the large structure; the blueprint they had seen brought horribly to life. They all stared at it for a moment before they set a course towards it.

* * *

 **-Inside the H.I.V.E base-**

Brother Blood sat in a throne, observing monitors that showed the Titans approach, "Ah yes, the fish-scented failure returns at last; and he brought some former students, and our old friend Rorschach. Wonderful, I can finally thank him for showing me the tachyon's power. Bumblebee! Release the mind-controlled squid." He said smirking.

Off to his right, a young African-American girl wearing red lipstick with her hair pulled back into two small buns smiled and nodded. She had a slim build and she wore a black and yellow turtleneck costume that showed off her midriff. She wore a yellow belt and long, black leggings with her boots built in, as well as long, yellow arm bands. Continuing the bee motif, she had large, white wings on her back that looked incredibly life-like.

She pressed a button and watched as an albino colossal squid surged from it's cage near the base.

As the heroes made their way towards Blood's fortress of evil, they were unfortunately unaware of the monster cephalopod that was headed right for them. When they did become aware, it already had its tentacles crushing the sub. Aqualad tried to use his telepathy to get the squid to stop, but it seemed to do next to nothing.

"Guys, my telepathy's not working." Aqualad called over his comm. link.

As the squid crushed and shook the sub, Gizmo was tripped up and ended up face-planting into one of the windows where hewas able to get an up close look at the sea monster.

"Holy freaking cuss! It's a machine!" He yelled. Indeed, the squid that was now constricting itself around the submarine was now more machine than mollusk. Bits and pieces of robotic parts were protruding through its skin and its eyes glowed an unnatural red.

"Evasive maneuvers; get us out of here Cyborg." Robin ordered.

Cyborg did as he was told and pressed a button on the main console which sent a powerful electric current through the squid, causing it to let go and allowing them the chance to escape.

The squid however recovered quickly and chased after them. They bobbed and weaved through the various surrounding rocks of the nearby cliff face. Aqualad kept sending waves of heated water at it, causing a distraction for the others. It continued that way as the squid kept shifting focus between the two targets and them doing their best to destroy it.

However, when they thought the thing beat, it shot out a tentacle at them, cracking the sub's hull. Water began to fill the area. Thinking quickly, Beast Boy shape shifted and turned himself into a humpback whale, scooping the others into his mouth before they could drown.

* * *

 **-Inside Beast Boy's Mouth-**

For a second, all was dark. That was until Raven spoke up, "Please tell me we're not where I think we are?" She asked. "Okay... but I'd be lying." She heard Nite Owl's voice say as Cyborg, Robin, and Rorschach activated flashlights.

"Though I am thankful for Beast Boy's quick thinking, I believe I am the 'grossed out'." Starfire said, shaking off some of the sea water and whale spit that was on her.

"Oh come on, guys, it's not that bad." Terra said carefully.

"Says the girl whose tongue has probably mapped out every inch of this mouth anyways." Silk Spectre said, smirking a little as the others groaned and Terra went a shade of red that would put a stop sign to shame.

"I really didn't need that mental image." Gizmo said shaking his head as if trying to get the thought out for good. Suddenly, Beast Boy shifted his body, sending them all spiraling several directions, "And now, I'm covered in Beast Boy drool." Rorschach muttered.

* * *

 **-In The Water-**

Beast Boy and Aqualad swam upwards before Aqulad swam down quickly, intending to strike the mechanical beast. However, it brushed him off easily and sent him spinning towards the bottom near the base of the island and continued after Beast Boy, who was forced to swim in various directions in an attempt to shake it off and feeling bad for the friends he was carrying.

Aqualad shook off the impact of the squid and looked around to see it and Beast Boy swimming towards him. Looking around, he sighted another nearby rock formation and swam over to it. Using his Super Strength, he punched the rock and it began to crumble. Catching on to the idea, Beast Boy swam faster under the rocks. As the squid made to follow him it was caught by the rocks and smashed beneath them, leaving little more than a small cloud of black ink and oil floating where it had been crushed.

Smirking, Beast Boy and Aqualad went off to find an entry point into the base, a point where Blood's own peoples' submarines would usually doc. They swam in and emerged into and empty hanger of sorts. Aqualad surfaced first. Looking around and seeing nothing of note, he made a motion and Beast Boy came up out of the water, spitting the others into the hanger.

"Two words." Silk Spectre started.

"Breath." Raven continued.

"Mints." Jinx finished.

Beast Boy gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his neck before he coughed up Nite Owl's goggles. Beast Boy picked them up and handed them over to Danny but he simply shook his head and quickly said, "Ugh, no thanks, you keep them".

Beast Boy just shrugged before tossing them back into the water and Danny took out a second pair of goggles from his belt. Terra then walked up to Beast Boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to 'em, BB. You did great." She said before giving him a light peck on the cheek, making him blush madly.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, we need to get on with the mission." Mammoth said, making both of them blush and give nervous smiles.

"Right. Sorry, Mammoth." Terra apologized before they all gathered together.

"Okay, so we all know our roles then?" Robin asked, wanting to make sure of everything before they split up.

"Beast Boy, Mammoth, and I will take out the force field generator protecting the cannon." Aqualad said simply.

"Robin, Raven, Terra, and I will attempt to capture the Brother Blood." Starfire said.

"Myself, Silk Spectre, Gizmo, and Jinx will cause a lot of chaos and draw the guards away so you won't have as much trouble." Nite Owl said.

"All that provides more than enough of a distraction for Rorschach and I to get to the device and shut it down." Cyborg said simply and Rorschach nodded as one of the doors on the far side of the room opened and several HIVE guards rushed the room. They all started moving, setting the plan into motion as Cyborg and Rorschach slipped into one of the large vents.

As the two heroes crawled through the ventilation duct, the sounds of the battle in the hanger became distant. After they could no longer hear the fighting, a silence fell between the two. Cyborg broke it, feeling a bit tense at the lack of sound.

"Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs..." He said in a bit of a mocking tone, causing Rorschach to look back at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Sorry, I was doing a line from Die Hard." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, right." Rorschach responded. But just as he did, the duct's side walls opened before the entire section of air duct spun over causing the duo to fall into a large room where a monitor turned on, showing the smirking face of Blood.

"Hello, Rorschach, so nice of you and your friend to drop in." He said as a door opened and Bumblebee strolled in, holding her stinger-shaped blasters.

"I do hope you remember Bumblebee, Rorschach. After all, you two were my top two favorites at HIVE academy. But of course...BUMBLEBEE WASN'T A TRAITOR!" He shouted as she charged her blasters and shot at each of them. Cyborg leaped over her, flipping in the air so that his sonic cannon was now pointed at her while Rorschach drew his blade.

"Hey, BumbleBee, been a while huh? You know I don't think I've seen you since..." Rorschach started but she cut him off angrily, "Since you betrayed Headmaster and wrecked our school!?"

"Well I was going to say the chemistry final, but sure that works too." Rorschach shrugged, his mask shifting into a kind of smirk.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She growled in anger.

"I don't know, maybe." Rorschach shrugged.

"Bumblebee, less talking and more stinging!" Blood demanded as she spun on the spot and fired a shot at each of them.

Cyborg was hit but Rorschach managed to deflect the shot fired at him into the ground. He continued by firing a Tachyon wave at her, which she flipped over. Landing on her feet before aiming her stingers at him again, only to be shot in the back by Cyborg's sonic cannon. She flew some distance before landing on her feet and skidded across the floor.

Rorschach stood next to Cyborg, both charging their respective weapons before aiming them at their foe while she recovered.

"Sorry, Bee." Rorschach simply said before they fired their weapons simultaneously, creating a huge smoke cloud on impact.

The duo lowered their weapons, sure they had beaten her. Blood looked furious but remained silent. They all watched as the dust settled, and when it did, Cyborg and Rorschach were surprised to see that she was gone; disappeared. They looked around, trying to see where she could've gone until they heard a whistle above their heads.

"Hey boys, looking for me?" The duo looked up to see Bumblebee hovering in the air with a smirk, her wings buzzing at a rapid pace.

"She can fly?!" Cyborg asked no one in particular.

"Huh, I just thought those wings were for for show." Rorschach commented.

"You and I never had a class together. You have no idea what it is I can do." She said, firing on them again and forcing each of them to dodge.

"For example, why do you think they call me Bumblebee?" She asked, shrinking to an insect size before hitting each of them and knocking them back.

"So she shrinks and keeps her normal-sized self's strength? Fantastic." Rorschach muttered. He was getting more than a little frustrated. Every moment he wasted here was a minute Blood got closer to unleashing his weapon, a weapon that he felt partly responsible for giving him the means to create.

Cyborg seemed to be having a similar idea as he called out, "Rorschach, go! You know what we have to do. Just go, I'll hold her off." He said, clapping his hands, crushing Bumblebee and forcing her to fall to the ground. He didn't need to be told twice. Nodding to Cyborg, he sprinted to the door and off down the hallway.

"Okay, Bee let's see how you handle me!" He said before going to crush her under his foot. She dodged, picking up speed and height until she flew at his face, punching him hard in the jaw and knocking him backwards. She flew again and began raining down blows, hitting and kicking him in the face, the jaw, and the gut, making him fly further backward.

Cyborg was knocked back, flipping and landing in front of the screen that Blood was still on, "Yes! Perfect! Hurt his friend and bring him to me! Sting him to..." Blood started before Cyborg ducked her blast and it hit the screen, making Blood vanish in static.

"Ugh, glad he's finally of the air. Now we can-" Bumblebee started but was cut off when Cyborg tried attacking her again, causing her to dodge.

"Hey, whoa there, Tin Man." She said, but was forced to dodge again.

"I said 'COOL IT'!" She yelled a blasted him with a strong shot from her stingers, knocking him onto his back.

"Ugh, glad he's finally off the air. Now we can-" Bumblebee started but was cut off when Cyborg tried attacking her again, causing her to dodge.

"Hey, whoa there, Tin Man." She said, but was forced to dodge again.

"I said 'COOL IT'!" She yelled before blasting him with a strong shot from her stingers, knocking him onto his back.

As he landed, she flew over and landed on his chest, keeping him down; "Seriously, Blood can't see or hear us anymore, so calm down okay?" She asked, smirking down at him.

"I... but you... huh?" Cyborg stammered.

"Cute, but not too bright are you?" She asked as the organic part of his face flushed a little, "Aqualad told you he had a plant inside the HIVE right? Well, you're lookin' at her!" She said proudly.

"Really, and how was Blood not able to control you?" Cyborg asked skeptically.

"Because, there's not a man alive who can control me." She said with confidence.

"Now come on, we better catch up with your friend before he ends up dead or worse." She said before heading in the direction Rorschach went.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Mammoth, Beast Boy, and Aqualad made their way through the bases corridors before stopping at a large steel door.

"I got this one, Mammoth." Beast Boy said confidently, turning into an elephant and ramming the door, tearing it off its foundation.

"Not bad, squirt." Mammoth said with a proud smirk, Beast Boy returning the smile.

"Come on." Aqualad said as they entered the room.

The room was a large steel corridor that lead to a large, open room that held a pair of generators with sparks of electricity arcing between them. The odd thing was that it was completely unprotected. No turrets, no barriers, nothing.

"Is it just me, or does this seem too easy to you guys?" Beast Boy said quietly. However, the second he said this, a metal wall sprung up in front of and behind the trio.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Aqualad said with a glare as the walls creaked and began to slowly close in on them.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know he had walls that close in on people from nowhere? I mean that's so old school cartoon super villain." Beast Boy said defensively.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cleaver." Mammoth shrugged.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, With The Other Team-**

"You know, when I said we would cause chaos, I wasn't expecting you to be so good at it." Night Owl said seriously to Jinx, who was simply sending blasts of magic in all directions, causing lights to shut off or leaks to spring up.

"Really? I used to be on their side and my name is Jinx, and you didn't think I would be good at causing chaos?" She asked.

"She makes a pretty good point, bro." Silk Spectre said, kicking some guards away from them and stepping aside as he threw a large bola and tied them up.

"See? She gets it." Jinx said as he huffed.

While she was distracted, a HIVE guard tried to sneak up behind her but was shot in the leg with a rubber bullet by Gizmo.

"Ah, Charlie horse!" The guard yelled.

"Hero Kick!" Nite Owl yelled, delivering a hard kick to the guards face, knocking out a couple of teeth and knocking him out.

"Thanks for the save guys," Jinx said in gratitude as Silk Spectre walked up top them.

"'Hero Kick', really bro?" She asked Danny with a deadpan look as he smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, we still have more chaos to cause," Jinx said, leading them to a door before opening it, revealing another wave of HIVE soldiers.

"Aw crud," Gizmo said before they took cover and the soldiers opened fire.

* * *

 **-With Robin's Team-**

As Robin, Terra, Raven, and Starfire approached the main door of what they may as well call Blood's Throne Room; they stayed on guard.

Robin gave a hand signal, and they rushed through the door to find... nothing. The room was empty, "What's going on?" Terra muttered as Robin's communicator went off.

"Robin, we need help, we've walked into a trap!" Aqualad said as they tried to hold the walls apart.

"So did we," Terra said, pointing to a bomb on the outside of the glass holding the water back and then the doors sealed and it went off, letting the water come crashing into the room into the room like a tsunami.

* * *

 **-With Rorschach-**

Rorschach used his sword and sliced cleanly through the final door to the cannon. He walked in to find the room was bathed in the same green light that his tachyons gave off. Off to either side of the walkway he stood on were rows of generators that were producing the energy. He saw a large timer on the cannon, showing just over a minute left to go.

"Got to work fast." He muttered, running towards it only to be bounced backward by the force field around it; 'What?! No!' He thought, desperately trying to punch through it to no avail. He pulled out his communicator; "Rorschach to Robin, Beast Boy, Mammoth, and Aqualad failed! The shield is still up! Come in!" He said, but there was no response.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but your friends have failed, your mission has failed, and now your tachyons are going to be my crowning achievement." Blood said, walking into the room with a smirk on his face.

"No, I won't let that happen!" Carter said, drawing his sword and turning to slice at the force field before Blood slammed his foot into Carter's back from behind and bounced him off it.

Carter stood up, growling in rage; "You move pretty fast for an old man." He said, turning to Blood.

"And you are out of time." Blood said, pointing to the clock, which was near zero.

"No!" He yelled, sprinting towards the weapon only for Blood to hit him hard in the back of the head and staggering him and then it hit zero. The room began to vibrate and the device let off a burst of Tachyons, which seemed to shake Rorschach to his very core. He fell to his knees. It stopped and he knew the canon was charged and preparing to fire.

He had to stop it, but Blood was unlikely to let him passed the force field. He turned back to Blood, who threw off his robe to reveal a red and black fighting suit.

"Fine, I have to get through you first? Let's play." Rorschach growled as they charged at each other.

* * *

 **-With Robin's Team-**

Robin, Starfire, Terra, and Raven each took in one last lungful of air before the water reached the ceiling of the room they were in. As he dove back underwater Robin saw that Terra and Raven had picked up a few pieces of metal and Starfire was using her powers to weld it in place of the hole.

Catching on quickly, he swam over to the door and set an explosive on it. Just as they finished, the bomb went off and they were all swept up in the tide sliding out, wet and short of breath, but alive and with air to breath again.

"We are saved!" Starfire said happily, falling slightly into the water. Robin stood shakily and rushed over to a nearby computer terminal, "Let's just hope we can save the others." He said, bringing up several programs and shutting down the walls around Aqualad's team and opening the door for them to destroy the force field generator.

* * *

 **-With Aqualad's Team-**

Aqualad, Mammoth, and Beast Boy were using all the strength they had to hold the walls apart, not wanting to be crushed between them. And then, in an instant, the walls stopped closing in and came apart, allowing them to get free.

"That was way too close," Beast Boy said as the door behind them opened and they saw the generator and rushed towards it.

"We have to short it out somehow," Aqualad said as they approached, seeing a feed of electricity powering it.

"Stand back!" Beast Boy said, rushing over and leaping into the air before turning into an electric eel and getting between the current, redirecting it and feeding it backwards, causing the force field generator pods to explode.

"That's our part done I guess," Mammoth said.

* * *

 **-Rorschach and Blood-**

Blood slammed Rorschach's head against the force field, a triumphant smirk on his face until the force field began to rise up and they both fell forward, hitting the ground before both flipping back up to their feet; "Well, would you look at that? Seems my mission still has a shot, eh?" He asked, smirking.

"How can it still have a shot when you don't stand a chance!?" Blood asked, his eyes glowing red as he fired red energy at him. Rorschach put up his hands facing Blood as they glowed green and both energies pushed against each other. They were locked in a battle of wills and they were tied.

He needed an opening to get to the weapon. He needed a distraction for Blood and, just as he thought that, two arrived as Bumblebee slammed into Blood with Cyborg right behind her, Rorschach raised an eyebrow beneath his mask; "She was the plant." Cyborg shrugged.

"Cool, you two get Blood and I'll get rid of this weapon." He asked and they both nodded turning to face Blood who got up fuming; "Another spy!? Tell me, WAS ANYONE ACTUALLY AT MY SCHOOL TO LEARN!?" He demanded.

"I learned plenty." Bumblebee said as she and Cyborg charged Blood and the three of them began to battle as Rorschach got to the nearby terminal, "Okay, just have to get into the system, redistribute the power through it, add a little more than it can handle and..." He said, pumping his own energies into the core of the machine.

It blasted him backwards, but it worked. The machine began to pulse a steady green. Blood knocked both Bumblebee and Cyborg away before looking at what Rorschach had done; "No!"

"Yes. I rerouted the energy and added some of my own, the whole thing is backfiring on itself; it'll blow this place up but with none of the radiation. In other words, you lose again." Rorschach said triumphantly.

"That's two headquarters and four students you owe me!" Blood yelled before running from the room, the three of them chasing after him.

As they rounded a corner however, they lost track of Blood. The others met up with the trio as the base collapsed around them.

"We have to get out of here!" Robin said.

"How? The T Ship's toast," Cyborg asked.

"Hello," Beast Boy said, sticking out and point at his tongue. Everyone grimaced, knowing what he was getting at.

"No time to lose. Come on!" Robin said as everyone started running, save for Raven.

"Actually, I think I'd rather just stay here and drown," She said, only to be grabbed by Silk Spectre.

"Move it, Rae!" She yelled over the crumbling base.

* * *

 **-Titans Tower-**

When the Titans, The Outsiders, Bumblebee, and Aqualad all arrived back at the tower and managed to get a bit cleaned up after being in Beast Boy's mouth again. Robin pulled up a map with a blinking red dot.

"Our last tracking info shows our target heading east, we'll fan out and..." He stopped as the computer started to beep softly and he pulled up a square over the map.

"You found Brother Blood?" Rorschach asked seeming, excited and hopeful.

"No, Doctor Light found a bank vault." He said, showing the security feed.

"Looks like your city needs you all. I'll go after Blood. If I run into trouble, I know who to call." Aqualad said. Bumblebee stepped up; "Actually, if he runs into trouble, I'll be there to bail him out." She said and they all nodded and set off to the roof. Leaving Cyborg and Bumblebee alone.

"You know you could come along, never hurts to have another set of eyes and ears on the search." She offered and he smiled; "We do make a good team, but my mission's here for now." Cyborg said.

"Well, alright but just know the offers always open, Sparky." She said, winking at him before setting off in the same direction as Aqualad. Cyborg smiled, watching her leave before Rorschach stuck his head in.

"Hey Cyborg, you coming? If so, it's time to go." He said.

"Yeah, it just might be." Cyborg said, heading over and joining him on the way out; "I know that feeling, just be sure before you do anything." Rorschach said and Cyborg nodded, smiling as they rejoined their teams and set out to the city.

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends chapter 2! We appreciate your patients. Leave a review, fav, follow or all three if you would like. We'll see you all next time!**


End file.
